Death Comes to All
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: Death comes to all; as the old saying goes. But Eiji didn't expect it to come to him like this ... in the Form of a little girl. Supernatural/Drama/Romance/Humour - what an odd mix, am I right? Let's see how that goes: When Eiji met Death itself ... uh-oh


Author

Well --sigh-- here's another project from my side off. I don't know exactly why, I keep coming up with new stories, and never update any of them (except for _Powerful Rikkai Dai_), but - I do, and there's nothing I - or anyone else - can do about it! And I might as well post them when I come up with the ideas, since then I can work on them in the back of my head ... you know? Or, am I just rambling? Anyways ...

But I got the idea for this story yesterday, as I watched a movie called '_Meet Joe Black_' - which is an awesome movie! If you've seen it before, then you might know what'll sort of happen in this story (it's with Brad Pitt, so it's deffinetly worth watching! Rawrr!). I thought it as real funny, and _bing!_ And idea just popped into my mind. I haven't really taken the plot from the movie, but I got some ideas, which I've put into my own work.

I hope you'll enjoy it! - please review to tell me, if I should continue or delete it right away! :)

**Summary**: Death comes to all, as the old saying goes. But Eiji didn't expect it to come to him like this … in the Form of a little girl.

**Pairings**: It's not really a _romance _story, but there's a little OCxEiji, but not much - as the OC is - in fact - a little girl. But you'll see! :) --evil grin-- Hehe, FEAR ME!

**Category**: This is mostly Supernatural and Drama, but there's also some Romance and Humour. But I could only write two, and it became to two first mentioned!

**Others: **This is the first part of _Death Comes to All_, but it is only an appetiser, as I want to start off slowly and introduce the characters to begin with (as usual). And like any other of my stories, I would like to have some reviews, since I want to know if I should continue or not … Even though, no matter if I get any reviews to start with, I'm SO MUCH going to continue this! I LOVE WRITING IT! :)

--

Death Comes to All

1. - The Little Girl

Whistling, the cat in human shape, walked down the hallway. Behind him the bell rang out, informing that the last classes had ended and school was over. Well, it was over for some, but not for the red-head. Right next to him, walking just a little bit more _normal_, the brunette smiled and wondered, if his friend had once again snuck sugar into school.

When he had asked, if something unusual good was happening that day, the other quickly answered, bouncing ahead and turned on a heel. "Somehow I just have this feeling, nya!"

But Faith had other plans for Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku.

--

_It was a world of darkness … Even though she had just entered the Human Realm, it was all just … colourless. Black, grey, white. She sighed, while descending from the sky. Her feet touched the ground - or, the roof of the building, but then again … it wasn't that big of a difference for her. _"So …" _She said slowly, sitting down with her feet dangling over the edge. _"Where is he?"

_A black, winged creature flew into her vision, and she reached out an arm, making it land on it. _"So, my servant, have you found our little friend yet?"_ It seemed, that she was able to communicate with is, as she rose to her feet once again, scanning the area. Her eyes fell onto the courts, not far away._

"I see."

--

As he was in the middle of a fierce _duel_ against the kid of Seigaku, he felt someone watching him. Shivers went down his spine, feeling rather cold. While he glanced around, Ryoma took the opportunity to get an easy point. "Oi! Ochibi, that ain't fair!" Eiji quickly returned his attention towards the match, but Ryoma only smirked and shrugged, coming with his catch-phrase.

"Mada mada dane, _sempai_." At least he was polite - at sorts?

"_Having trouble with concentrating, are we?_" A voice suddenly spoke in his mind. Once again it gibed in him, making Ryoma get another point for himself. It was quite familiar; he had heard it somewhere before … Then it suddenly hit him! It sounded like himself, but as if it was spoken between … well, something that made to sound come out muffled. A pillow for example!

"_**Eh? Who are you?**"_ He asked confused, trying to focus on the match at hand. But that might have been a little hard, as a voice suddenly pops into your mind - which normally happens to people, who have _lost_ their mind.

"_Me? Oh, I'm no one._"

"_**So … if you are no one, how can you talk to me?**"_

"_That's actually a good question, but … then again, I'm not _talking_, more communicating through minds._"

The freshman stared at his senior, wondering if he should use a Twist Serve and just end the other's miseries. Because, seriously, what was the point of wasting his precious time on someone, who didn't even appreciate playing against Ore-sama - _O-okay!_ He had been _graced_ by the presence of the Monkey King just a little bit _too_ long (one day would be enough). In the end, he decided to try and _communicate_ with the other. "Sempai, should we continue playing, or-?"

Eiji blinked confused, like a cat just waking up. "Huh?"

"Mada mada dane …"

--

"Are you alright, Eiji-sempai?" The spiky-haired junior asked the other, as practice had finally ended with yet another reprimand from the captain about _not letting their guard down_ - or something - and the regulars moved for the changing-room. Though, Eiji seemed to struggle an inner battle, listening to nothing around him not even the actual surroundings - which Momoshiro understood, as the red-head went straight into the wall, a meter from the door.

The other players stopped, dead in their tracks and stared in disbelieve. Something was seriously wrong! "Eiji, is something wrong?"

Eiji blinked confused a couple of times, rubbing the now sour spot on his forehead, wondering what was going on. Apparently he had snapped out of the trance. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" The mother hen of Seigaku asked - of course - worried out of his mind.

"W-what? Oh! Not at all!" He said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but like the fell for it, while he used not a single _nya!_ or anything like it.

"_Yeah, right …_" The voice retorted.

--

"Well, see you tomorrow Eiji." Oishi said, going the opposite way at the road-cross. "Hope you'll … get better." Was the last thing that the red-haired boy heard, before the other had disappeared in the ocean of people. Eiji was about to cross the street too, pondering about the voice from earlier, but then a small hand grabbed his, keeping him back.

"Watch out …" Innocently a voice spoke up to him.

"Huh?" He blinked confused and glanced downwards. Her black hair had been put up in pigtails, green eyes sparkling and a small smile across her face. "Huh?" He repeated. But then, as she raised her other hand and pointed towards the lights, he understood. "Oh! You just saved me!"

Without him noticing it had turned from green to red and the cars were passing by in high speed. Her smile widened while letting go of his hand once again. "We have to keep an eye out for others …" She said, rubbing her eyes. If not Eiji had learned his lessons not long ago, he would have hugged her. But, as the rule says: _No hugging strangers!_ he let it slip … but darn, how cute could anyone be?!

"Are you alone?" He asked, looking around for her parents - but then again ... didn't that sound just a little ... odd? _Hello little girl, are you alone? Would you come home to me and have some candy?_ ... Eiji's inner eye twitched. "**_Well, maybe not._**"

"Yes."

"Where are your mom and dad? Are you lost?"

"Yes."

"_She certainly takes it calmly, doesn't she?_" He heard the voice within once again, it chuckled lightly. "_Well … she's brave, I give her that._"

In the end Eiji decided that it would probably go away again if he just ignored it.

"_Never gonna happen mate._"

In his mind he locked it away and _burned_ the key. "Do you want me to help finding them again?" He then asked, wanting to do something to keep the voice out of his mind.

"_That's never gonna happen either._"

"Really?" She looked up at him with those big, round eyes, teary as if she was about to cry of happiness. Why couldn't small children be like this _all_ the time, in stead of those having fits in the mall when they couldn't get the milkshake they wanted … Eiji wondered slowly, while she took his hand in hers (even though she only was able to grab three of his fingers).

"_Never gonna happen …_"

"_**Shut up.**"_

"_Make me?_" It chuckled again, but afterwards Eiji felt as if he was _drained_, once again empty. It had left … He tried making his way into the deepest parts of his mind, checking if it really had left or was in hiding. But it really had … and he returned to the reality as she spoke to him.

"Ano … nii-san, what is your name?"

"Huh? Oh … Kikumaru Eiji. You can just call me Eiji though!"

"A-ah …"

"_**CUTE!**"_

"What about you?" He asked, just as the lights _finally_ turned green again and they were ready to cross the road. "You have a name too, right?"

"H-Hatayama Gemmei …" She whispered; a tint of red crawling up onto her cheeks. He felt her hand gripped tighter around his.

"What a cute name! Is it alright if I call you Gemmei-chan?"

She nodded slowly. They followed the sidewalk along with everybody else, in the mean-time scanning the area for her parents. The ooze from the cars filled the air and made Eiji's nose cringe … tsk, all this pollution! His ears were filled with the bustling sound of people talking among each other or into cell phones.

Minutes passed … and there was still no sign of anyone Gemmei recognized … Soon the crowd got smaller and smaller; soon only a few was walking past the two youngsters. Tall, green trees stretched towards the sky, making Eiji look up and enjoy the refreshing air against his face. The smell of still fresh grass from this morning's rainfall filled the air. Gemmei stared wide-eyed on a man nearby, her eyes reflecting the red balloons.

Eiji, not being blind, noticed this and - even though she resisting - he dragged her after him towards the man. "One please!" He grinned broadly, and soon after Gemmei watched the red rubber-_thing_ floating after them.

"Y-you shouldn't have!" She stuttered, but was still unable to hide her happiness. And then … she froze … staring towards the other side of the street, eyes only fixed on two adults, also looking around. "There they are!" She exclaimed.

Before Eiji had a chance of reacting, her hand had let go of his … the balloon passed his vision, the red colour feeling like a bad omen. "Gemmei-! Stop!" But he was too late … the girl had already run out onto the road …

The sound of screeching brakes and then … nothing but silence …

Shocked, watching everything in slow-motion, Eiji saw how she flew through the air … The balloon descending into the sky …

"Gemmei!"

--

So, what do you think? Was I cruel? Huh? Huh?! HUH?! Well, you know how to rack me down about 'murderer' and God knows what ... That little button, down there ... the one saying 'Go'. Yes, that's right, click. CLICK I TELL YOU! NOW!! :) Thank you! XD


End file.
